Miss Me Much?
by SlayerRyoko
Summary: Sequel to "Wanna Bet?" Three years after her senior year in college, Chloe is living in Chicago as a newspaper reporter. So when an old friend comes back into her life, what will happen? Chloe/Lex pairing, is there any other pairing?
1. The Call

Title: Miss Me Much?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I just write the story. I don't own SmallVille or anything I write about that is in Chicago. SO please don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Sequel to "Wanna Bet?" Three years after her senior year in college, Chloe is living in Chicago as a newspaper reporter. So when an old friend comes back into her life, what will happen? Chloe/Lex pairing, is there any other pairing?  
  
Author's note: As always I LOVE reviews so please send me lots of reviews even if you don't like it.  
  
~~  
  
Chloe Sullivan sat on her bed. She flipped threw her book searching for her place. The radio was blasting AC/DC's "Hell's Bells" as load as it could. Chloe stopped flipping threw her book and looked out her window at the city of Chicago. She had moved there after college as a newspaper reporter, though she still missed her friends in SmallVille.  
  
Every now and then she would get an e-mail from Pete or her Dad, and, about once every year, she would get one from Clark, which she never replied to.  
  
She and Clark had had a very big fight on the summer before she had gone to New York City to go to college. She hadn't spoken to him since, though he had tried to talk her to.  
  
Really, nothing had been the same since that night so long ago.... The night she and Lex Luthor had kissed. She had been kissed a lot of times after and before that but none of them had been as good as Lex's kiss. She and Lex had tried the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing and it had been great for a bit, even her father had approved of the tow of them.  
  
But, then they had gotten into a rather large fight and they had made up there minds to be just friends, which really wasn't what Chloe wanted.  
  
She and Lex had kept in touch for a long time after she had left for college but he did so much moving around that it got harder and harder to talk to him... in fact, she hadn't heard from him on two years.  
  
Chloe went back to reading her book (A/N The Odyss, for those who wanted to know) and let herself soak into the words. She couldn't think about lost loves when there was so many more important things to do.  
  
~~~  
  
Lex Luthor sat in his office look at his computer screen. He was so bored. All he did all day long was sit there looking over files. His radio was blasting Nickelback's "Hollywood" so load that the floor shook. Music was really the only thing that kept him sane.... That and a picture of himself and Chloe Sullivan.  
  
The picture was set in a silver frame. It showed Chloe in a fancy red stain dress with her hair done up all nice and neat and himself standing next to her in a tux. He had his arm rapped around her waist and he had a big smile on his face. Chloe had her head tilted to one side and she was winking. The flash of the camera had made a silver locket around Chloe's neck.  
  
Lex smiled as he looked at the picture. It had been taking about a week before they had broken up. They were going to the homecoming dance and had had a blast.... It was really to bad that they had broken up. In fact, Lex was still very much in love with Chloe.  
  
The phone rang bringing the young Luthor out of his thoughts. He picked it up with a large sigh. "Here." He said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Hey, Lex, it's Gab." Came the cheery voice on the other line. Lex smiled at once. He and Gab had always been really close, which is why Mr. Sullivan had let Lex date his daughter.  
  
"Hi, Gab, what's going on?" Lex said in a just as cherry voice as the older man.  
  
"Oh you know, same old same old. How is everything up there?"  
  
"Boring." Lex sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
Gab laughed. "Yeah, same here."  
  
"So how is SmallVille? Every thing the same as always?"  
  
"You should know nothing ever changes here."  
  
"That's what makes the town great!" Lex laughed.  
  
"So, Lex, I was calling for something other then small talk." Gab said.  
  
"I gathered so. So, to what do I owe this call?"  
  
"Well, there is this big meeting up in Chicago. I was supposed to go with Lee Moore, but he is sick and can't come. So I thought, maybe, you had some free time in the next two weeks that you wanted to speed with an old friend."  
  
"I'd be more then happy to, Gab." Lex said, an even bigger smile on his face. He'd do anything to get out of work for two weeks.  
  
"Great! I'll fax the information to you and I'll meet you at the Hancock Tower on Wednesday. Talk to you later."  
  
"I can't wait, Gab. See you on Wednesday." He hung up the phone and pressed a little button on it. "Miss Blake." He called into the speaker.  
  
"What can I do for you Mr. Luthor?" Came a chipper voice.  
  
"Cancel all my meetings and planes for the next two weeks starting Wednesday and enter the information that Gab Sullivan is faxing in. And have my bags backed, I'm going to a big meeting in Chicago."  
  
"Can do." Blake said.  
  
"Thank you Miss Blake." Lex took his finger of the button and smiled. He needed to spend some time with friends.  
  
~~  
  
Gab hung up the phone and logged on to his e-mail. He began to compose a letter.  
  
Dearest Chloe,  
  
Hello my favorite daughter! How is my little Chicago girl?  
  
Well, I have great news! I'm going to be coming down to your big city for some meetings, and I'm bringing a surprise with me! How about I meet you on Wednesday at around eight at ESPN Zone? We can play some games and talk and stuff.  
  
I can't wait to see you and I hope everything is going well.  
  
I love you, baby girl.  
  
All my love, Dad.  
  
PS Mr. and Mrs. Kent say hi, so does Clark and Pete.  
  
Gab clicked send and smiled. IT was about time his two favorite people hooked up again. He couldn't wait to see his two favorite people in the whole world together once again.  
  
~~  
  
Ok, more to come soon! Review, please! 


	2. The Games

Title: Miss Me Much?  
  
Disclaimer: I just write the story. I don't own SmallVille or anything I write about that is in Chicago. SO please don't sue me.  
  
Author's note: Thanks a lot for the reviews you guys. I love getting reviews, that way I know if people are enjoying it. Thanks again. Enjoy this last chapter.  
  
~~  
  
Chloe stood outside the ESPN Zone with her hands shoved in her pockets. When she had gotten her fathers e-mail she had been thrilled! She loved when her father came to visit; it gave them a lot of time to talk. Chloe looked at her watch. Fifteen tell eight, he should be there any minute.  
  
"Hey, baby girl!" Came a voice from behind her. Chloe spun around and saw her father smiling at her. Chloe ran over to him and gave him a big hug!  
  
"Hey, dad!" She said with a big smile. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you, too." He said.  
  
"Ok, so where's my surprise?" Chloe stopped hugging him and smirked, holding out her hand.  
  
Gab laughed. He looked over her shoulder and saw Lex's cab pull up and the rich man step out. "It's right behind you, honey." He whispered. Chloe turned and her mouth fell open. There he was, the love of her life, standing there looking just as shocked as she felt. He hadn't changed at all! Why did I brake up with him? She thought.  
  
Lex looked at the women before him. Her hair hung in a ponytail, her bright eyes shinning into his. It was still the same Chloe with just a few small changes. This was the same woman he had loved since forever. So this was shy he had been the one asked to come with Gab.  
  
"Lex..." Chloe whispered.  
  
"Chloe..." Lex whispered back.  
  
Gab smiled at the two of them. They looked so shocked and yet so happy at the same time. He knew they still loved each other, even if they didn't.  
  
Lex took a deep breath and walked over to her, smiling a little. "I haven't seen you in a long time." He said. Chloe, getting over he shock, gave him her winning smile.  
  
"Yeah, I've missed talking to you," She said, "no one in the office knows Poe like you."  
  
"It's the same way over at LexCorp. No one knows any good books." Lex smiled. He had missed her so much. Seeing her again was like a breath of fresh air.  
  
As Chloe and Lex talked and laughed, neither of them noticed that the older man with them was smiling. Gab had waited so long to see this moment... to bad he had to move them inside.  
  
"So, you two kids ready to have some fun?" Gab asked, bringing the two back from there own little reality in which there was only they two.  
  
Chloe smiled. "Oh yeah! You know full well that this is my favorite spot on all Chicago, save for Navy Pair." Chloe led Lex and her father into the building. "But I am rather competitive sometimes.... And you know I'll kick both your butts!"  
  
"We'll just see about that, Miss Sullivan... is it still Miss?" Lex asked, trying to hide the hope in his voice.  
  
"Yes, it's still Miss Sullivan." Chloe smiled. "Don't you think you'd get invited to the wedding?"  
  
"I'd hope so, but you never know." Lex and Chloe laughed together as the three walked onto the second floor. "Holy shit!" Lex said, "do you think they have enough games?"  
  
"No." Chloe and Gab said together. Chloe smiled at her father. It was good to see him again. "What should we play first?" Gab asked.  
  
"Oh, oh, lets do the horse races! Horse races!" Chloe clapped her hands. Lex raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Horse races? You kidding, right?" He said.  
  
"Do I ever kid?" Chloe asked. She took Lex's hand. "Come, rich boy! I'll show you how it works... but me and Dad will totally kick your ass!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" He whispered sexily into her ear. She stopped and spun around. Lex was smiling at her. Chloe looked into his eyes and half smiled. Gab watched them wondering what Lex had said to make Chloe look at him that way. "So, were are these horse races?" He asked. Chloe nodded and turned to led him away again.  
  
They came to a line of mechanical horses with screens in front of them. Lex laughed a little as Chloe got on one of them and Gab followed. "And this is... fun?" Lex asked.  
  
"Oh come on, Luthor, give it a try." This time it was Gab not Chloe who had giving the remark. Lex rolled his eyes as he took the horse next to Chloe.  
  
"Ok, now just act like you a ridding a real horse." Chloe told him. "Think you can handle that?" Lex gave her an annoyed yet happy look that told Chloe he was, and the game began! Chloe's horse took an early lead but Gab and Lex were right behind her. Chloe smirked as her horse ran faster and Lex's horse fell behind. Then she was over the finish with her dad not even a second behind.  
  
"OH YEAH!" She threw her hands in the air. "WHO'S THE BOMB! THAT'D BE ME!" Gab laughed with Lex. "I told you I'd win, didn't I Lexy?" She smirked at him and then stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. What was it she saw in those bright eyes? Hope? Lust? Love...maybe?  
  
"Do you even remember the last time you called me Lexy?" Asked Lex. Chloe shook her head. Lex looked at her for a moment and then got off his horse. "Well, never mind. What next?"  
  
Chloe opened her mouth to say something but Gab spoke first. "Oh damn! I just remembered! I have a phone meeting with two other people. I have to go." Gab looked at watched as if to see how much time he had.  
  
"I'll go back to the hotel with you--" Lex started but Gab cut him off.  
  
"O, don't worry about it. You two stay and have fun. I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow, Lex. And Chloe, maybe we can have dinner together tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds good." Chloe said, her mind else were. She was trying to find out what Lex had meant about her calling him Lexy.  
  
"Great, I'll call you in the afternoon." Gab started to walk away. "You kids have fun."  
  
Chloe and Lex watched Gab leave. Lex was starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable. Sure, he was happy to see Chloe... but he really didn't trust himself alone with her. Chloe bit her lip and looked at him. "Do you wanna get out of here?" She asked Lex.  
  
"Were would we go?" Lex asked.  
  
Chloe shrugged. "Just for a walk... want do you say? Come on, we can talk and catch up and stuff." Chloe smiled in a hopeful way. Lex smiled back.  
  
"Sure, that sounds nice." With this said, they walked out onto the streets.  
  
~~  
  
Ok, that's all of this chapter. More to come. Keep reviewing! 


	3. The Walk

Title: Miss Me Much?  
  
Disclaimer: I just write the story. I don't own SmallVille or anything I write about that is in Chicago. SO please don't sue me.  
  
Author's note: WOW! Lot's of reviews! Thanks, much guys! I love getting reviews! Enjoy this next chapter. ~~  
  
Chloe and Lex walked in silence for a bit. They both had their hands shoved in their pockets. Neither one knew what to say. It had been so long since they had talked that everything thing Chloe thought to say just sounded stupid.  
  
"I missed you..." Lex said after a bit. "I missed you a lot..."  
  
Chloe smiled as she looked up at him. "I missed you, too." He smiled at her.  
  
"So umm... how's... everything?" Lex asked.  
  
"Everything's fine...." Chloe said. "How's Clark?" She kicked herself on the inside for bringing up the farm boy.  
  
"I really don't know." Lex said. "We stopped talking a few weeks after you left for New York."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well, we had a fight..."  
  
"About...?"  
  
"About you, actually."  
  
"Oh...." Chloe looked at her feet. "What about me?"  
  
"Clark seemed to think the you and me thing was ever a good idea. He said you and him fought about the same thing. I told him that just because it didn't work doesn't mean that it was a bad idea... in fact... I really liked when we were dating." Lex looked over at his blond friend. She was looking at him as though she wasn't sure he was really Lex Luthor.  
  
"I did, too." Chloe said. "I mean, I liked it when we were dating." She bit her lip for a moment. "Do you remember why we did? Break up I mean?"  
  
Lex nodded. Oh, he remembered all right...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"I can not believe you even talked to her, let alone went to diner with her!" Chloe screamed at Lex, they were both standing in Lex's office. Chloe had just discovered that Lex had been to diner with ex-fling Victoria Hardwick...  
  
"Nothing happened, Chloe!" Lex yelled back. "And we were not having diner alone! It was a business meeting! You should know that I would never go back to a bitch like that!"  
  
"It doesn't mater what I think! It matters what YOU do! She could have gotten you all drunk and then have done goodness knows what with you!"  
  
"I can't believe you think that would happen! I'm smarter then that, Sullivan!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU USE MY LAST NAME, LUTHOR!" Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs. "I thought we had a relationship based on trust! How can trust you when you don't tell me when you see your ex?"  
  
"I didn't think it would matter!" Lex said. "I thought that this one time, you might have trusted me to handle one night of diner!"  
  
Chloe sighed and looked up at her love with sad eyes. "Maybe this whole thing was a big mistake." She took off the silver locket from around her neck and with teary eyes, placed it in Lex's hand. "I'm sorry Lex." She kissed him quickly and then started to leave. But Lex wouldn't let her leave like that!  
  
He ran over to the door before she could. He grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply. She pulled away and slapped him across the face. Lex looked at her with pain in his eyes. Chloe looked sad, too. "I'm sorry, Lex. This is just how it has to be." Chloe walked past him and walked out the door.  
  
Lex stood there as if he was fighting back tears. He ran a hand over his head and let the tears flow freely. Outside in her car, Chloe was crying just as hard as Lex. She missed him already!  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Do you ever regret it?" Chloe asked, sadly.  
  
"Everyday..." Lex whispered. "It didn't make since for something so good to end over something so small... do you? Regret it, I mean?"  
  
Chloe looked up and him and nodded. "Yes, I do... but the past is in the past. We made up our minds and I guess there is no turning back. What happened, happened. It's stupid to go on wishing things had turned out another way."  
  
Lex looked down at Chloe. They were standing closer then before. He saw her basked in the city lights and the moon over head. "Do you think we could still change it?" He asked.  
  
This made Chloe think. She looked at the man she loved. She knew she still loved him... but she might get hurt again. So, she told herself not to give in and she took a deep breath. "No, I don't." She said. Lex looked down at his feet and nodded. "This isn't something you can just fix! Trust and love have to be built up slowly. That trust was broken years ago... it may never be built up again."  
  
Lex looked back at her and took a chance. "The trust was broken, yes... but was the love?" Chloe's eyes widened. They just stood there and looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"I can't start dating you again, Alexander." She said, sternly. "I'm sorry, I just can't!" She turned from him and flagged down a cab. As Chloe got in the back of the cab, she looked over at Lex. "I'll see you tomorrow... Mr. Luthor."  
  
Lex stood there and watched his loves cab drive away. Why wouldn't she try? Could she really have stopped loving him all together? Lex sighed and closed his eyes. He wouldn't cry! He would find a way to win her back. He got a cab and drove home with one person on his mind the whole time.  
  
~~  
  
Chloe closed and locked the door to her apartment. She ran into the living room and fell onto the sofa! She grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight as tears ran down her face. Why did he have to ask her those things? Of course she still loved him! She would ALWAYS love him! But... but even though her heart was screaming at her to go after him and fall back into his open arms. But her mind was telling her she would only be hurt again.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. Chloe wiped away her tears and opened the door and what she saw there almost made her faint.  
  
"Hey, Chloe."  
  
"Clark Kent?"  
  
~~  
  
Ok, more to come. I would LOVE reviews! 


	4. The Return

Title: Miss Me Much?  
  
Disclaimer: I just write the story. I don't own SmallVille or anything I write about that is in Chicago. SO please don't sue me.  
  
Author's note: Hey, thanks a lot for the reviews people! Yeah, I know, I'm really evil to end were I did but can you blame me? ... OK you can... but do you really want to? Anyway, enjoy this chapter.  
  
~~  
  
"Clark Kent?" Chloe's mouth hung open as she gazed at the man before her. He looked just like he had the last time she had seen him. His curly hair, the blue T-shirt, even his shoe's look a lot like the ones he used to where. Clark was smiling at her and using as much of the Kent charm as she could. Chloe suddenly remembered why she didn't like this man any more. "What do you want?" She asked, bitterly.  
  
Clark frowned. He hadn't guessed she would be so mad at him. "I came to see you." He said. "I haven't heard from you in forever. And I missed you a lot."  
  
"Well, I can't say I'm pleased to see you, Kent." Chloe snapped. "If you may recall, you and I, we are not on speaking terms. Remember: 'I'm never speaking to you again Clark Kent so stay the fuck away from me!' Any of this coming back to you?" She crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
"I thought... I thought..." Clark looked at his feet.  
  
"You thought what? Thought I was just going to forgive you and leave it at that? Well I can't! Did you have any idea how much it hurt me to here you talk about me and Lex?" Chloe felt tears form in her eyes. Why did he have to come back now? Things were bad enough as it was!  
  
"Well I thought you should know how I felt bout you two. I mean, I knew you guys were dating and were really close but--"  
  
"When you told me those things me and Lex had just broken up!" Chloe snapped. Clark looked at her in shock.  
  
"You... broke up?"  
  
"Yes, Clark! We broke up! I don't see why you seem shocked! This is what you wanted right?" Tears fell down her face. She couldn't take this! "I can't believe you are doing this! You would choice the worst moment to show up at my house! Why don't you go back to Lana!"  
  
"Chloe, please, let me talk to you!" Clark begged. Chloe glared at him.  
  
"Good night, Mr. Kent." She banged the door in his face. Clark stood there looking at the door. He sighed and walked down the hall were a woman with black hair waited for him.  
  
"How'd it go?" She asked. Clark didn't answer as they walked out to the car. "That bad?"  
  
"Worse." Clark moaned. "Lois, there is no way Chloe is ever going to join the Daily Planet with me working there." Lois frowned.  
  
"Mr. White wants her on our team! She is one of the best reporters in the US and I don't want to go back saying we can't get her because she is mad at you!"  
  
"I thought you didn't want her to join?"  
  
"Well, I didn't. But I was offered a pay raise if I came along."  
  
"Gee, good to know people trust me." Clark rolled his eyes.  
  
~~  
  
Chloe sat on her bed gazing at the TV. She thought about everything, About Lex, about the love she felt for him, about the pain at knowing that everything had be messed up, about Clark coming back. Chloe frowned and grabbed the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" Came the sleepy voice.  
  
"Hey, dad," Chloe said.  
  
"Chloe? Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering if Lex was in the same hotel as you." Chloe said.  
  
"Yeah, but he is in like... room 852 which is a few leaves away from my room.... why?" Gab sounded suspicious.  
  
"Well, I kind of got mad at him after you left and I wanted to say I was sorry." Chloe half lied.  
  
"Oh, all right. I hope everything turns out OK."  
  
"I'm sure it will. Night, dad."  
  
"Night, Chloe."  
  
~~  
  
Lex was pacing back and forth in his room. He had to think of some way to win Chloe's trust back... but how? He looked at the clock, 2:30 AM. He couldn't call her, she'd be in bed.... hopefully alone. Lex shook his head. "Come on, Luthor!" He told himself. "She's not that kind of girl! She never even slept with me!" Lex moaned. What was he going to do?  
  
All at once, there came a soft knock on the door. Lex jumped at the sound before walking over to the door and looking threw the peep hole. He gasped and flung open that door. "Chloe?" He whispered almost not daring to believe it.  
  
Chloe nodded as tears feel down her face. "Look, Lex, I know I said that we couldn't work... but things are so bad right now and I don't have anyone and you... you're right here. So please, for one night can we just forget anything happened and can you just... just hold me forever?"  
  
She flung herself into his arms that now were open in welcome. She cried into his shoulder just like when they were dating and she was having a bad day. He ran a hand threw her hair and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"I'm here. Chloe... I'm here..." Lex whispered.  
  
"Promise you won't let me go." Chloe cried.  
  
"I'll never let you go. I'll never let go." He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head.  
  
~~  
  
That's all for now. Reviews PLEASE! 


	5. The End

Title: Miss Me Much?  
  
Disclaimer: I just write the story. I don't own SmallVille or anything I write about that is in Chicago. SO please don't sue me.  
  
Author's note: Have I told anyone of you reviewers that I totally love you lately? Because I do! You guys rock so hard! I'm glade to here you all like the story so fare.  
  
Also, there was a question about what it was Chloe and Clark fought about all those years ago and the answer is as follows: Clark told Chloe he hated the idea of her and Lex dating and that it was stupid. He said this a few days after they had broken up which made her VERY mad. So, now you know.  
  
Enjoy this chapter.  
  
~~  
  
Chloe was asleep in his arms. He could hardly even dare to open his eyes for fear that she would be gone. He ran his hand threw her hair and whispered, threw soft kisses on the top of her head, all the things he loved about her. He knew that this didn't mean she loved him again, but he had her then and there and he wouldn't let her go.  
  
"Mmm... Lex." Chloe muttered in her sleep. Lex looked down at her as she shifted a little. "I missed you...."  
  
He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I missed you, too, love."  
  
The blonde smiled in her sleep and held Lex tighter. Les smiled in return and closed his eyes. "I love you, Chloe Sullivan." He whispered.  
  
~~  
  
Chloe awoke at about 5 in the morning. She found herself in the warm arms of Lex Luthor. Her first impulse was to run away but she couldn't. She was so happy were she was, why should she move? She nuzzled agents his chest and smiled.  
  
She felt him shift a little and she found his hand running threw her hair as it had the night before. "Good morning." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Good morning." Chloe sighed.  
  
"Are you... upset about coming here?"  
  
"No, not at all." Chloe looked up into his eyes. "Lex, I was always safe in your arms. That's why I came. I knew you would dry my tears and would hold me all night, and I was right."  
  
Lex smiled a little. "Do you want to tell me why you came to my door in tears last night?"  
  
She bit her lip for a moment before answering, "Clark showed up at my house last night a few hours before I came here."  
  
"And I'm guessing things didn't go over to well."  
  
She shook her head. "I yelled at him and told him to go away. I haven't spoken to him in a long time and I guess I'm still biter about our fight."  
  
"It's so weird. I mean, you and me and Clark were all really close in SmallVille. Now we hardly speak to each other. It's kind of sad."  
  
"Yeah," Chloe nodded, "it's really sad. I miss it all. We were so innocent there. I wish we could return to that time. The return to innocents and all that."  
  
Lex nodded and looked into her deep eyes. Then an idea struck him. "You know, maybe we still could return to those times."  
  
"How?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, what made those years so sweet and innocent? We weren't worried about all this love crap and the world and all those things. Sure, we had all those meteor freaks to worry about, but that was only a small bit of our lives. Plus, we told each other everything. It was a trust thing. Now that that trust is broken, our lives seem to be less fun and more dramatic."  
  
"Yeah, I get what you mean," Chloe nodded. "But how could we go back to those good days?"  
  
"We need to learn to trust each other again. If we do that again, I think life will be better." Lex stopped running his hand threw her hair and they both sat still and looked at each other.  
  
Chloe frowned for a moment. He was right, and she knew it. But how? How could she trust him again? Could she? Dare she? She loved him, she knew that, and he loved her, at least she thought he did. Trust? Could she trust him?  
  
"You're right, Lex." She said. "We do need to trust each other. If we don't have trust, we have nothing. I trusted that you wouldn't turn me away if I came to you. I saw that that trust is there. I think I can learn to build that trust up again, if you are willing to trust me."  
  
Lex looked at her and let his mouth hang open a moment. Was this a dream? If it was, then fait was really the evil thing she was made out to be. He put his hand on her cheek and ran his finger down her cheek. He searched in her eyes.  
  
"I love you, Chloe," he told her, "I always loved you. I never wanted to stop this trust. I hate that I broke us up because of a trust thing. But if you ever trust ANYTHING in your life, trust this, I will always love and I never ever want to hurt you again."  
  
Smiling, Chloe put her hand on his cheek. "I still love you, too, Lex." With that, their lips met in a passionate kiss. All the passion they had been holding back broke threw in that one kiss. She moaned into his mouth, a sound he had missed very much.  
  
They would have gone on with the make-out session if they hadn't both need of air after so long. So they parted and took deep breaths. They looked into each other's eyes. "Wow." Chloe muttered.  
  
"Wow." Lex replied. "So, we're giving this another shot?"  
  
"Yeah... I guess we are," Chloe answered. Lex smiled and leaned his four- head to hers.  
  
~~  
  
Gab sat in the Pizza place waiting for Lex. He was only a few minutes late and Chloe wasn't there yet, either, but she was never one time.  
  
He looked up as the sound of laughing entered his ears. He smiled a BIG smile as he saw Lex and Chloe hand in hand coming towered him. "Well, what's this I see?" He asked with a laughed.  
  
Chloe ran over to him with Lex in toe. "Hey, dad, have you met my boyfriend, Lex Luthor?"  
  
That REALLY made Gab smile. "Yes, I think I have." He said. Lex smiled, too. "Got back together last night?"  
  
"Yeah." Lex said. "But not like R rated back together, or even 13 years or over stuff, so don't worry." Lex added in a hurry. Gab laughed again.  
  
"I'm glad to here it." Gab said. He looked behind the pair for a moment at the woman that was walking over to them. "We've got a visitor." He told them. They turned and saw the woman.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan?" She asked as she shook her hand. "My names Lois Lane, for the Daily Planet."  
  
"Nice to meet you, miss Lane." Chloe said. "O, this is my father, Gabriel Sullivan, and this is-"  
  
"Lex Luthor!" Lois shook Lex's hand and smiled. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Luthor! I don't suppose I could get you to give me an interview why I'm in town?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Lane, but I don't give away interviews to reporters, that much." Lex resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
"Oh, what a shame." Lois frowned. "So, you are not here to give Miss Sullivan an interview."  
  
"No, Miss Lane," Lex said. "Believe it or not, I have some kind of social life. Is there a reason you are here?"  
  
"Why, yes. I'm here to talk to you, Miss Sullivan."  
  
"Why me?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Lois asked. "You, Chloe Sullivan, are one of the most sought after reporter in the US right now. My boss, Mr. White, would love to have you on our news paper staff as one of the top reporters. As fare as money goes, we are willing to pay twice what you get now."  
  
"Well, this is very nice, Miss Lane," Chloe said, trying to be kind. "But I like my job and I like this city."  
  
"But living in Metropolis is a big chance! The Daily Planet is one of the top newspapers-"  
  
"I know all about Metropolis and the Daily Planet." Chloe hissed, rolling her eyes. "Look, let me think about it."  
  
"Great!" Lois pulled out a piece of paper. "This is my cell phone number and hotel number. I'll be in town till tomorrow. Give me a call." She smiled at the three of them. "Goodnight Miss Sullivan, Mr. Sullivan, and Mr. Luthor," she handed him a card, "if you change you mind about that interview. Have a nice night." With this, she was gone.  
  
Chloe slumped down in her seat with Lex sitting across from her. She ran a hand threw her hair. She moaned. "The Daily Planet! Can you believe this?"  
  
"I thought that was your dream, Chloe." Lex said.  
  
"It was, and so was marrying Clark Kent, in high school! That dream was a life time ago!"  
  
"So does that mean that you aren't taking it?" Gab asked.  
  
"No way!"  
  
~~  
  
Lex and Chloe walked down the street towered Chloe's apartment. The night had gone smoothly. Diner had been great, Gab had been nothing but thrilled at the two getting back together, all in all life was great... but there was one thing that really bugging Lex.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lex asked.  
  
"Come on, Lex, I know when your upset. So you might as well just tell me and get it over with."  
  
Lex sighed. "I was thinking about that job offer Miss Lane gave you."  
  
"You mean the one I'm not taking?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes, that one... Chloe, have to leave tomorrow..."  
  
"What?" Chloe stopped walking at looked at Lex with sad eyes. "But I thought you were staying for two weeks."  
  
"That was the plane, but something really big came up at home. I need to go back to Metropolis and I don't know when I can get back here to see you."  
  
"Can I at least know why you are leaving?"  
  
Lex looked at his feet and whispered in a sat voice, "my father is dying." Chloe gasped and flung her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, Lex, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Chloe held him close as she said this.  
  
"I just found out. I need to go back and see him. The doctors say they don't know how long he has. Chloe, I maybe away for a long time. After he dies, there are going to be a lot of things to work out with Luthor Corp. and things like that. But, if you took the offer to go work for the Daily Planet, we could see each other as much as we wanted."  
  
"Lex, I don't know if I can take that job." Chloe looked in his eyes, "there are to many things wrong with me working there."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like the fact that Clark Kent works there! I can't work with someone I'm not friends with. There has to be another way."  
  
"Chloe, I can't leave Metropolis. Everything is there! Lex Corp., my father, Luthor Corp."  
  
"And I can leave everything I have behind? I have friends here, Lex! I have a nice job, a nice house, I know my way around. How can I leave all of that?"  
  
Lex looked at her with sad eyes and nodded. "You're right. It was foolish and selfish of me to ask you that. Come on, I'll walk you home."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. Chloe and Lex's minds were working, trying to find some way they could make this work. When they came to Chloe's door, they stood looking at each other for a moment.  
  
"Goodbye, Lex." Chloe whispered.  
  
"Goodbye, Chloe." Lex whispered in reply. "I'll call you when I get there." He kissed her quickly and then walked away. Chloe stood there watching him go with pain filled eyes. She went inside and made her way to the phone.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning, Chloe ran to Lex's hotel room and banged on the door. "Lex! Are you in there?"  
  
The door opened and someone Chloe didn't know stood there. "May I help you?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Lex Luthor."  
  
"Oh, you mean the man who had our room before. Yes, he left not to long ago."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Chloe ran down to the lobby and looked around. Were could he be? She thought.  
  
"Chloe, hat are you doing here?" She spun around and saw her father standing there.  
  
"Oh, I'm looking for Lex. Have you seen him?"  
  
"You just missed him, Chloe. He's on his way to the air port."  
  
"I have to get him!" She ran to the doors calling a quick goodbye to Gab as she flagged down a cab quickly.  
  
~~  
  
Lex had just checked his bags in. He was walking towered the carry-on check when he heard his name being called. E turned around and saw Chloe running towered him.  
  
"Chloe?" He asked a little bit shocked. She ran towered him and flung herself onto him causing him to fall to the floor and several people to stare at them.  
  
She kissed him passionately. "I love you, Alexander Joseph Luthor." She said after they had finished. Lex smiled a little.  
  
"I love you, too, Chloe Elizabeth Luthor." (AN: I don't know her middle name, but Elizabeth is pretty, don't ya think?) Lex said. "But what made you come here and play tackle football in the middle of the air port?"  
  
"Because I love you!" She said, yelling this time. "And I want you to know how much I love you! And also... I've taken Miss Lane up on her offer! I'm moving to Metropolis, to be with you!"  
  
Lex smiled and laughed and pulled her into a kiss. Life was perfect!  
  
THE END  
  
~~  
  
Ok, so, what did you think? Do you want another one? I can make this into a Trilogy, if people like. Review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
